A Whole New World
by Dalia-inuyasha
Summary: Alternative to Inuyasha series-Kikyo leaves Inuyasha after falling in love with Onigumo. Obviously, this eliminates Naraku...or does it? See how their love turns out! This will have many sequels about how this event changed the Inuyasha world. KikXOni
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a new series ive started and a lot is gonna come from it-im going to s=write about how lots of the main character's lives are affected from this one little plot twist-it basically changes the lives of everyone. So, that's what's in the future. Sometimes, I get a little bored of a story and take f…o…r…e…v…e…r… to finish a story. So, if you like the story and want it to continue, leaving a comment seriously gives me a huge boost to keep on writing. It already happened on my first story, so big thanks again to Kayla Rachelle for getting my butt in gear! Also, if you don't wanna comment, jut adding it to your favorites is a HUGE boost for me. So, thanks to jaybird200 for being my first subscriber! Alright so sorry for taking up so much of the story with this, but I thought it needed to be said. Enjoy!

Kikyo hustled back to her hut, hoping to get her salves in time to check on Onigumo. Kaede was waiting there, the medicines already in hand. Kikyo shot a grateful glance at her little sister, then they were off. On the way, Kaede was holding something in, and finally she could bear it no more.

"Sister, do you know that Onigumo is in love with you? You have to know! Even if he can't speak, just the way he watches you!" Kaede was amazed to see that her sister did not deny this, but rather blushed.

"I was not yet sure, Kaede, but thank you for the information," Kikyo answered softly with a smile. She knew so little about this man, only that he was a criminal. However, soon enough he would be well enough to speak, and she wondered every night what he would say. Kikyo knew she should not be hoping for his affections, if not because she was a priestess then at least because she was with Inuyasha. Well, sort of. They had walked together only a couple of times, but it was obviously for romantic reasons.

However, when Kikyo would lie down at night, it was not Inuyasha's face she saw, but a fictional face of Onigumo. She assumed this was only because she was close to her patients, and never told anyone. Her heart sped up as she walked slowly to avoid suspicion. Only a little longer before they arrived.

Kikyo and Kaede entered the cave, both a little tired from the long walk. Kaede took her time getting out the salves as Kikyo examined her patient. As she finally began checking the bruns on his face, she saw his lips begin to move for the first time, "Ki-Kik-Kikyo," a raspy voice emerged.

Kikyo stepped back, amazed that he had spoken so soon, and overjoyed that it had been her name he spoke! That was when she knew-she would never love Inuyasha. Something in this man brought her to him. She finally smiled back saying, "Onigumo, my you are healing quickly. I didn't think you would be speaking for at least another week. She saw that he tried to smile, then grimaced in pain. Kaede was finally done, and brought over the proper medicines for Onigumo's wounds, giving them to Kikyo to apply to the man's tortured body.

As Kikyo worked on the man's legs, she noticed something amazing. Onigumo's hair was growing back! "Onigumo!" she cried, then continued when she saw him glance towards her, "Your hair is growing back!" If anything, he only seemed more confused, as did Kaede. Only Kikyo understood. "If your hair is growing back, that means that your skin is healing! You may make a full recovery!" Kikyo could almost jump for joy. She was so sure that Onigumo would be trapped in this cave forever. However, she managed to stay under control-if only just.

Kaede eventually left, claiming exhaustion. A few hours later, long after the darkest part of the night, Kikyo stood wearily, her bones aching. "There, Onigumo. That's all I can do, for now. I will return tomorrow, and see how you're doing." All she received was a weak smile. Onigumo had been speaking almost all night, and she had asked him to relax and let his entire face heal.

That night, Kikyo couldn't stop thinking about how Onigumo would someday be better, and she wondered what he would do. He was, after all, a convicted criminal, and he couldn't just go back to his old life. These thoughts kept her occupied until the early hours of the morning, when she finally slept peacefully.

Onigumo, on the other hand, could not rest. You see, the night before, he was given a chance. A chance at something he considered utter fantasy. He was visited in one of his plagued dreams by an entity. This entity promised him his most secret desire-the lady Kikyo. It would give him the body he had lost, and allow him to finally leave this damned cave with her. Of course, he had accepted. How else was he going to get Kikyo's love?

So, that day, he had felt his body healing itself, the burns slowly dissipating from his skin. His lungs expanded fully for the first time in months, and, as the air flew through his body, he knew he would be able to speak. When Kikyo arrived only moments later, he had already decided what his first word would be.

Now, Onigumo could only hope he had made the right choice, and that Kikyo would accept his decision. If things went well, that is. He knew that this entity would eventually want something in return, and he feared what it may be.

Over the next few days, Kikyo dropped all else to be by Onigumo's side during his healing process. Little did she know, he was only pretending to heal slowly, to avoid suspicion. Kikyo grew close to him, talking every day, and forgot about Inuyasha entirely.

One night, though, Inuyasha came to her home. He had been worried when she did not show up for their meeting. He peeked in through her window, and was astonished to see her humming as she got comfortable in her bed.

"Kikyo?" he asked softly.

She jumped. Inuyasha's was the last voice she expected to hear, "Oh, Inuyasha, I…I,"

"Save it," he waved her words away, "I know what this is about. You reek of that Onigumo guys stench. Well, have fun with him." Inuyasha turned to leave, but Kikyo started to talk, "Don't worry _Priestess_, I won't go after the jewel. I got better things to do than hang around hoping you'll forget about the jewel because of your love with a criminal." And Inuyasha sped away, leaving a trail of dust.

Despite her sorrow at causing Inuyasha pain, Kikyo was also uplifted by the fact that now she was free to return Onigumo's affections, no matter where it may lead. She rested peacefully again, ready to wake up and rush to Onigumo's side.

That morning, as Onigumo watched the sun rise after another sleepless night, he felt a presence within him. It was pulsing, as though it were trying to consume his _self_. He stood, hoping to dispel the odd sensation, but it only got worse. The surging power began to overcome him, and he experienced waves of blackness in his vision and mind.

All of a sudden, Onigumo was somewhere else, in a dark room with no ceiling, but walls that went on forever. He could feel the pulsing on the outside of the room, but it was slowly subsiding. Then, the voice.

"Hello, Onigumo." He imidietely recognized the entity's voice from his dreams, "I must say, your body is healing quite nicely. Did you enjoy your time with Kikyo?" The voice was low and clear, resounding off the walls of the room.

"What do you want of me?" he cried, hopeless.

"Isn't it obvious? I've already taken it. I needed a body."

As Onigumo processed what he had heard, he began to see through his own eyes, and felt his body on him like a weight. The voice receded, laughing and promising to return soon.

Onigumo walked to the nearby stream, hoping to clear his head. As he washed his face, he heard a loud gasp from inside the cave. Kikyo! He sprinted back, hoping the entity hadn't gotten her.

When he arrived, she only stared at him.

"You're…you're better?" she asked, confused by his quick recovery.

Kikyo could only stare, amazed by what had just occurred. She had walked to Onigumo's cave, but he hadn't been there. Now, he was standing before her, completely healed. Not only had he just been running, but…all of his injuries were gone. _All _of them. She had never before seen the Onigumo now standing before her. The man she saw now had a dark complexion, with smooth, almost boyish features. His hair was long and straight, barely brushing his shoulders, and dark as coal. She could not imagine this man as the criminal she had heard Onigumo was.

As Kikyo took all of this in, she realized that this transformation was not natural. Onigumo had done something to heal himself, and it was more than likely something evil. She stood straight and confident, hands ready to grab her bow as she said, "Onigumo, how did you do this?"

He looked confused, and she grabbed one of his hands, holding it up before his face, "Look! Look at your hand! No burns! No skin discoloration! They are absolutely perfect!" she spat the words at him, and he knew she was accusing him, not complimenting him. That was when he noticed. His body had been completely restored. Every trait and characteristic, recreated perfectly. He shook his head, marveling at how the hair swished into his face.

Finally, though, he remembered what Kikyo had asked. What had he done? If only he knew. He decided to tell her about the entity, but couldn't get the words out. _Ah,_ it murmered, _You are wanting to tell on me? I'm surprised, Onigumo. And after all I've done for you, _it sighed, _Well, this just won't do. Can't have the lovely priestess shooting her arrows at us, now can we?_

Onigumo balked, 'Now how would that hurt me?' He asked. For, by now, he had surmised that the entity had been a demon, and he had accidentally given away his body.

_Oh, you still don't know?_ The creature sounded delighted, _Well, we are one Onigumo. I cannot take your body from you. Then how would you earn Kikyo's love? That was the deal. I join you and, in exchange, you have the means to make the priestess yours. And now that we are fused, you and I are half and half-a hanyou._

Onigumo could feel the monster's sinister disposition leaking into his own, and the evil began to take over once more. He fought against it as the walls began to rise up around him. He only managed to say, "Kikyo, it's a-" before he was locked away, unable to know what the demon was saying.

Kikyo waited for an answer, growing more anxious with each passing second. It seemed Onigumo was not even seeing her. What if he had not given up being a criminal? What if, now that he had a body, he would kill again! She quickly drew her bow and aimed at his heart while he stared vacantly over her shoulder. She repeated herself, "Onigumo, you will answer, or I will shoot now!" The words came out strong, but Kikyo didn't think she could do it. He was finally better! They could have been together! She closed her eyes, counting to three, and hoping he would reply quickly.

One…..

Two…..

Three…..Kikyo opened her eyes, and watched her target, the heart. She refused to glance at his face again. Those eyes-the same eyes which she had been staring into all of these months, would unnerve her. As she pulled back, he finally spoke.

"No, Kikyo! Wait!" She brought the arrow back carefully. Even his voice was better. It was soft and smooth, and glided through the words like water. "Listen," he took a step closer, "I was visited by a priest last night. He was a traveler, and had heard of my condition. Kikyo, this man had spent his entire life devoted to healing burns, and this study had led him to me! He asked to use me as a test subject, for he had never had the chance to help someone recover who was so badly burned. He was amazed at how well you had cared for me," another step, now they were only two feet apart, "His new medicine, It healed me! Kikyo, it worked!" He began to take another step, but she stuck the tip of her bow against his chest, stopping him.

All this time, a smooth, confidant smile had been plastered on Onigumo's face. It set Kikyo on edge, and she wasn't sure she trusted this story, "And what of your hair?" she asked last she had seen, it was growing together, but was only an inch or so long. His eyes flinched slightly, and the smile wavered just a bit, and Kikyo notched an arrow.

He waved his hands, "No, no, no! No, Kikyo!" he sighed, "It's-it's fake. I wanted to show you how I had looked before." With that, he promptly took off the hair and handed it to her.

Kikyo was amazed. The "hair" he handed her no longer looked like hair. As she felt it, she saw it was only flower's stems shredded and dipped in ink. She wondered how it could ever have looked so real, and then decided it must have been the lighting in the cave. "And the voice?" she asked, but lowered her bow.

"Medicated tea," he answered easily. This story was sounding more and more plausible by the minute.

"But, what of the monk? Why did he not stay and share his medicines?" this was a big hole in his tale.

"To be honest, I know not why he left so suddenly. After spreading his salves, he left without a word. I feel as though he wasn't quite alright in his mind."

Kikyo nodded. She had heard of many scholars who had begun to specialize in something, but had ended up insane. He smiled even more when she put her bow on the floor. "Come, let me see how well this scholar treated your wounds.

As Onigumo waited, trapped, he was able to see everything the demon was making him do. The lies, the steps, the confident smile-it was all the demon. He only wished he could have told Kikyo the truth, before this thing had taken him over. He watched as his body laid down, and removed his shirt. Kikyo began to feel down his back, and he felt control slowly shifting back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new chapter. I realize I have not updated this story since I started it and for that I am sincerely sorry. I hope that the rest of it will eventually make up for it, so here we go.**

As Onigumo's limbs began to feel as though they were finally his own, he was deep into an examination with Kikyo as she prodded and massaged the newly-healed skin over his back. While he had been investigated by Kikyo before, his skin had never before been healed, and he could feel nothing as she touched his burnt flesh. Now, however, as he reawakened within his long lost body, he found each sensation new and exhilarating. Kikyo's soft, supple fingers moved lithely over his skin. The new nerves reacted strongly, and Onigumo's muscles tensed and relaxed as his body fell to her command. The second he fully regained control of himself, he was overwhelmed with his first sense of touch since the fire, and the fact that it was Kikyo's feminine touch only made his back tingle. All other thoughts fled his mind as he luxuriated in the feel of her smooth fingers tracing the muscled contours of his body. He barely resisted letting out a contented sigh, and instead focused any energy he had on remaining quiet, intent on doing nothing that could possibly distract her from this task. Onigumo could remember no other time in which Kikyo took so long to examine him, but that suited him very well. The longer she took to make sure he was indeed healed, the longer he could relax under her sensuous care.

Kikyo was amazed. While looking over Onigumo's body, she saw no signs of scarring or even hair loss; he was perfect, and she did not only think that in the sense that he was cured. As she lightly brought her hands over the areas she had thought were burnt the worst, she saw his sinewy muscle flexing under his taut skin, and it quickened her breath to touch the man at her fingertips. Never, in all of her dealings with patients as a priestess, had she felt any sort of attraction to her ward, but now here she was, feeling like a lovesick girl because of a man she had only been speaking to for a few days. Her unexplainable reactions brought out all of her worst fears-that maybe she was not strong enough to remain loveless: not strong enough to protect the jewel. This thought struck her as the worst thing for mankind. She alone had been entrusted with the Shikkon Jewel, and therefore she alone was suitable to protect it. If not her, then who? Who would take on the enormous responsibility that came with the Jewel that could change lives? Certainly not Kaede. The girl was barely old enough to carry children! In the next year or so, she would certainly discover in herself that which Kikyo had forbidden to grow-love. Kaede would surely find one or more of the boys in the village not only attractive but suitable enough to wed and have a family with. That was the life that was meant for a young woman-that is, any young woman except for herself. Kikyo had long ago given up on love, knowing it only led to distractions and a possibility of pain. She could not count how many women had come to her in tears after discovering an unfaithful husband or abusive spouse, only to have to return to that mate the very next day as though nothing had happened. Kikyo refused to be that girl, and instead had found in herself the strength to protect that which was most sacred in her world. These thoughts were what finally pulled her fingers away from Onigumo's skin, and the fire that had begun to flare within her was being extinguished.

Though it almost caused her physical pain to force away all lustful thoughts of Onigumo and his shirtless body lying before her, she found the strength to close her eyes and take a deep breath. When she finally permitted herself to open her eyes, she was able to look _almost_ dispassionately on the man whom she had refused Inuyasha for. She stood and asked him to go back to being fully clothed. He obliged, of course, and she felt a door close on her heart that she hadn't known she had opened. She had yet again managed to avoid love, and proved herself worthy of being the protector of the Shikkon Jewel.

"Onigumo, you are completely healed. I do not know if this medicine man has actually cured you or if this is only a temporary state, but so long as you reside here, I will return to check on you every day," Kikyo managed to say without betraying any of her emotions.

As Kikyo stiffly left the cave opening, Onigumo realized that, after being mesmerized by her touch, he had neglected to tell her of what he had done. He began to chase after her, but the demon within him quickly took over, shoving Onigumo back to his dark, senseless void.

_Onigumo, have you not yet learned? I shall __**never**__ allow you to give away our secret. It is pointless to even try. If you continue to defy me, I shall be forced to lock you away forever._

Onigumo shuddered at the thought, trying not to imagine what the demon would do without Onigumo restraining it.

_It, Onigumo? Ha-you do not realize who you have bonded with. I am the fusion of hundreds of weaker demons, all their powers combined in order to form me-Naraku._

Another shiver shot down Onigumo's spine. Who was it he had made a deal with? The demon let Onigumo out of his prison, and warned him that he'd best keep his mouth shut…or else. Onigumo understood the message perfectly. As he lay down to sleep, he reached up a hand to feel his bald scalp. **How did you do that?** He questioned the demon.

_Ha! A mere trick. I had restored your hair, but as soon as the girl recognized it as unnatural, I transformed it into flower stems. Your priestess is easily deceived, Onigumo._

Onigumo felt a defensive rage building within him, but struggled to contain himself as he forced his eyes to close. **I will figure this out in the morning,** he promised. The last thing he heard before finally falling into a deep slumber was Naraku's haughty chuckle fading into his dreams.

Onigumo's dreams took on a fantastic quality. He envisioned himself, before the fire, preparing to break into the house that had eventually burned down around him. As he began to take his first step forward, a force pulled him back. He took another step, but with every attempted step forward, he found himself moving back quicker and quicker, into the darkness behind him. The house was a disappearing pinprick of light that was rapidly being absorbed by the dark surrounding it. As he felt himself begin to lose feeling of the ground beneath him and wind around him, Onigumo's form began to change as well. His long hair fell to the floor, sprouting daisies as it landed, and his clothes began to wrap closely around him, becoming bandages. Finally, he found himself back in the state he had been after the fire, too injured to even scream out in pain. Though, he felt no pain here; it was a nothing. He felt no more hurts in his body, nor any sort of physical pleasure. Then, out of nowhere, there came a silky smooth _something_ gliding across his back. It was nice, and yet….he could not let himself trust it. It floated back, and flew across his midsection. Onigumo could not see or hear the _something_ around him-but, to feel it was all he needed. To feel anything was such a pleasure that he would stop nothing, no sorceress nor demon, from relieving his never-ending pain of nothing. The _something _flew over his face and feet, his ankles and arms, his ears and elbows. It was so extraordinary, this release from the prison that was nothing, that Onigumo sought to discover this _something, _not so that he may see its intentions, but so he could thank it for all it was doing for him. Finally, it spoke-or rather, something spoke to him, though he could find around him no form of a being, other than the elusive _something _that swept around him.

_Hello, Onigumo. Are you enjoying yourself?_

Onigumo nodded, glad that the _something_ continued to glide across him even while it spoke.

_Would you like to continue to feel? To continue to have the ability to acknowledge pain? To continue to have the ability to acknowledge __**pleasure?**_ The _something_ almost purred the last word.

Once again, Onigumo could do nothing but nod. The _something_ was now changing him. Wherever it touched, his bandages turned back into clothes, and his hair returned. He began to have sensation in his feet, and he shivered as feeling oozed from his ankles upward. He had never before truly appreciated the rough texture of his clothes as they swished and settled newly on his body. It was like being born, but with the intelligence to understand what was happening.

Onigumo knew at that moment he would do anything-_anything_-to keep his body. He would be slave to the _something_ that flew around him, and never question what it asked of him. There was simply no alternative. He would live a slave rather than die an unfeeling vegetable.

Onigumo felt a chill as he woke up, feeling for the first time in years autumn's first cold morning. Finally, he realized his mistake. Giving up his body to Naraku had been an easy decision at the moment, but how was he to win the Lady Kikyo's love if he housed within him a demon of unbelievable strength? Again, Naraku chuckled. Onigumo recognized this as a trait-something it did often to show it knew of its power. **What is it you want from me?** He questioned.

Another haughty chuckle. _I already have it. With a body to support myself, I will rule this world. Soon, you will have the __**Lady Kikyo**_ it mocked his affectionate tone while saying her name, _and we will have our chance to take the Shikon Jewel._

**Your chance!** Onigumo corrected. He wanted no part in this, though he knew it was his body that would take from Kikyo that which was most precious to her.

**Okay I am going to try to update this at least monthly, and please chew my butt out if I don't! Im counting on you guys because I get a lot going on and sometimes forget about these things!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I wanted to apologize for another long update span. I've been reading through a lot of stories by Desenchanter (who, by the way, is an amazing author if you ever want to check her stuff out), and it pretty much took all of my free time. :D Yeah-her stories are **_**that**_** good. Anyway, I also noticed, as a reader, how nice it is to have an author who updates regularly, so I'm going to try and do better. Also, I wanted to say thanks to my new subscribers-I'll try not to disappoint you!**

Onigumo, finding himself for the first time able to move, realized how much he abhorred the tiny cave which had been his prison these past years. He quickly stood and exited, staying nearby only because he knew Lady Kikyo would soon arrive to check on him-though that was just as good of a reason to leave. If he wasn't around, how could he steal the Shikkon Jewel? Naraku laughed, showing in his tones that leaving would be near impossible. Onigumo sighed as he made his way to the nearby river. There he saw, across the meandering stream, a young man-no, a demon! Onigumo shied away as Naraku growled a warning. Onigumo's soul soon found itself back in its dark room, fearing the demon-_half demon_, Naraku corrected menacingly-but fearing even more Naraku's wrath.

"Leave half demon!" Naraku's words spewed out of Onigumo's mouth.

The boy looked up, "Keh-and who's gonna make me?"

Onigumo wanted to turn tail and run, to save his own hide, but Naraku only grinned-a cold, sinister smile, and began to rise. A dark cloud surrounded him as Onigumo felt a strange release: just as a horde of demons spawned from the crawling mist below him! Now, Onigumo's fear threatened to burst from him, and, without even having a physical body, he could not be freed from the terror by passing out, but rather had to endure each life-threatening moment.

For a fleeting second, the hanyou appeared to be scared, but the moment passed, and a confidant grin crowded his features. "Been quite a while since anyone's dared to fight me," a swift neck crack showed his anticipation as his claws grew, "Don't worry though- I won't go easy on ya!"

With a silent crouch, the hanyou sprang across the river, and slashed at Onigumo's heart, only to miss by centimeters as Naraku pulled to the side, releasing a whole new rush of demons in the process. The hanyou soon found himself too busy hacking through the lesser demons to deal with the real threat.

As Naraku exhilarated in this first real use of power, Onigumo spotted Kikyo. She was full out sprinting, bow in hand, towards their very spot! The very instant he registered the thought, Naraku reacted with a shallow hiss as he drew back the demons. The half-demon quickly took advantage of Naraku's hesitation, and wasted no time in slicing through his left arm before Naraku could react.

Kikyo appeared, sprinting, bow raised. Onigumo lay crumpled on the ground, clutching an arm torn to pieces with the panting hanyou preparing to finish him.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried right as he raised his hand, "Move away!" Her notched arrow pointed directly at his chest.

Inuyasha humphed, "Here to save you new _lover_, Kikyo? Sure didn't take long. And with a-well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you almost took _me_, didn't you?" He laughed at her, but refused to move.

"Inuyasha, I will not tell you again, step aside!" Kikyo commanded. He scoffed, but again disobeyed. For a moment, the two stared each other down, seeing how far the other would go.

Naraku, still within Onigumo but allowing him to control the body and feel the pain, rejoiced in this turn of events. He had feared that Kikyo had seen him in his half-demon state, but now, instead of attempting to destroy him, she was about to obliterate not only a fierce rival of his, but also the only other man who ever had a chance to compete for her heart.

The suspense built, each moment increasing the anticipation welling inside each person's breast. Naraku waited for Inuyasha's demise, while Inuyasha waited to see if Kikyo could really destroy him for some demon. Kikyo waited, hoping that Inuyasha would move. However, he appeared as stubborn as ever. With a decisive sigh, Kikyo closed her eyes and let loose the arrow. At that moment, Inuyasha jumped clear, and avoided the arrow. The pair appeared almost synchronized as the spirit guided missile passed Inuyasha to bury itself in the chest of a very surprised Onigumo.

Onigumo gasped, and then fainted from the blood loss in his arm. However, as he faded into unconsiousness, Onigumo swore that Naraku had disappeared from his mind. Though it stung like Hell, when the arrow invaded his breast, Naraku seemed to have been banished with it.

**Kind of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get this update in. If these seem really short compared to other stories you have read, let me know. Or, if you prefer shorter chapters, I would like to know. I'm trying to get a feel for the best way to write, and the best way to do that is to get reviews and/or advice from readers! Whenever I read something, even if I don't like it, I work to let the author know why. And, even if I think a story is wonderful, I give them reasons. So, those are helpful, but if you just wanna leave a little note telling me to update or something, that's fine too. Hope you're enjoying it and I'll try to make it a little bit more "mature." I realize everything that's happened so far could easily fall under the teen rating. The plan for the story involves a few more adult situations than have thus far occurred.**


End file.
